HITMAN™ 2 Side Characters
Throughout HITMAN™ 2, there are many minor characters the player can encounter. Some of the characters in HITMAN™ 2 appear in the previous game, HITMAN™. More about these characters in ''HITMAN™'' Side Characters. Nightcall Orson Mills Orson Mills is an ex-CICADA mercenary now working for the Shadow Client and his private militia. Prior to Sean Rose's death, he was the secret lover of Alma Reynard. He was wary of their boss' modus operandi and devoted to Reynard's safety. As part of the Knoxes' defection, he was scheduled to pick up Kronstadt drones and other tech in Brussels three days after Reynard's death, and also to participate in an operation in Riga five days after Reynard died. According to The Constant's Herald, Kadir, Mills was later caught robbing a money transport in Belgium under unclear circumstances, and was possibly picked up for interrogation by Providence assets working for the Ether Corporation. He also apparently seems to have a problem with Reynard's house calling him "Guest". Orson Mills is the "target" of The Mills Reverie, which takes place in his nightmare. Gerard Mann Gerard Mann is a member of the Private Militia, who functioned as the head of security for Alma Reynard. He also uses Bartoli 75R as his weapon. He is also marked as "Bodyguard leader" in contracts mode, even though his outfit cannot be worn. Ling Xi Ling Xi was a construction conglomerate CEO, and a secret operative of Providence. He was killed by the Maelstrom and his pirate gang in a "helicoper-crash" in Shanghai, as part of the Private Militia's goal to eliminate all Providence members. He was the first CEO to be assassinated after the deaths of Eugene Cobb and Thomas Cross. Unnamed Blue Seed CEO A female Blue Seed Pharmaceuticals CEO was assassinated as part of the Private Militia's goal to eliminate all Providence members. This may or may not be Cheryl Franklin, a notable character in the comic series Birth of the Hitman that Diana Burnwood blamed for the death of her young brother in the late 1980s. Danziger Danziger was a German insurance mogul, and a secret operative of Providence. Danziger was assassinated by Alma Reynard in Berlin, as part of the Private Militia's goal to eliminate all Providence members. Vera San Martin Vera San Martin was a retail giant, and a secret operative of Providence, who was assassinated as part of the Private Militia's goal to eliminate all Providence members. Rex Larsson Rex Larsson was a shipping mogul, and a secret operative of Providence. He was killed by Alma Reynard in the Mount Royal Park in Montreal, in a car crash. Rupert Pierce Rupert Pierce was the CEO of Dynasty Global, the world's largest Internet retailer, and a top operative of Providence. He is killed when his own executive VP Lance Donovan threw him off the roof of Dynasty Global's headquarters in London, because Alma Reynard coerced Donovan into doing so by kidnapping members of his family. Lance Donovan Lance Donovan is the VP of Dynasty Global. He is coerced by Alma Reynard, who threatened to kill his wife and children, into killing his boss Rupert Pierce. His brother is the Prime Minister of New Zealand. Oscar Wong Oscar Wong is a famous architect who designed the beach house in Hawke's Bay, inhabited by Alma Reynard and her men. He is also presumed to be an Architect working on the Ark Society's Hyperborea project. It was later revealed that he worked as a biochemist for the Ether corporation in Johannesburg, and was kidnapped by Rico Delgado and his cartel to reveal information about his workplace on Lucas Grey's orders. Though it's insinuated he was killed, he was actually hypnotized and drugged by the Vanisher, and dropped off in a seedy neighborhood with no recollection of what happened to him, in accordance with Grey's wishes. The Finish Line Jin Po Jin Po is a dictator and a tyrant of Khandanyang, who has made his people praise him and his son, Tren Po, as gods. He used a Kronstadt drone to drop bombs onto peaceful civilian protesters in the Tungan Valley Incident. He does not appear as an NPC, though his son Tren Po appeared at the IAGO auction in ''The Showstopper''. Moses Lee Moses Lee is a rival racer of Sierra Knox. He is the CEO of Kowoon Heavy Industries. His outfit can be worn. He is the only other racer that can win the race and the only other racer that can get out of their car on the pit stop, other than Sierra Knox. According to a bystander in the driver's lounge, he and Sierra Knox have competed in a post-race drinking game for the past three years, and one year she even got him to drink two shots of pure gasoline. Another female driver in the lounge can say that Moses Lee is a bit too "handsy," to which Sierra Knox will comment that Moses Lee is a creep. He will win the race by default, unless 47 does some foul play in order to make him lose. If Moses wins, he will head to the podium and then spend the rest of the game in his paddock. Edward "Ted" Mendez Edward Mendez, also known as Ted Mendez, is a military officer of the United States and is visiting Robert Knox in Miami, who is trying to sell androids as a replacement for human soldiers in the military. Mendez holds a low opinion of Knox because at a previously scheduled meeting between the two, Mendez was kept waiting several hours and eventually made to reschedule. Mendez's outfit can be worn. Nicholas "Florida Man" Velmorres Nicholas "Florida Man" Velmorres is a food vendor in Miami. He sells coconut balls at his food stand, which is a very successful business and has made him into a local celebrity. He has been in jail for using meth in his food, and it's strongly suggested that he still does so to keep customers hooked on the coconut balls, though further investigation reveals that the “crystal” he procures as a secret ingredient is merely sugar. His outfit can be worn. His nickname is a reference to the "Florida Man" meme. Albert Noah Albert Noah is the man with the incriminating documents on Sierra Knox, who stole Terry Johnson's outfit. He is on the phone when you meet him. His keys are nearby and can be used to open his van, which the documents are in. If 47 chooses to retrieve Albert Noah's keys, Albert Noah will go on to confront Sierra Knox, hand her the documents, and instead of paying him, she will kill him by pushing him down the shaft. Terry Johnson Terry Johnson is a mascot that Albert Noah stole the mascot suit from. He is on the floor, talking to a paramedic. Derek McInnis Derek McInnis is a scientist at Kronstadt. He has notebooks scattered around Kronstadt, some of philosophy, some on Robert Knox, some on Robotics. He is working on the military androids. His name is sometimes written as "Derrick". Heidi Santoro Heidi Santoro is a former bandmate of Jordan Cross. She can be seen talking with Sierra Knox after the race has ended in the bar, where it is revealed that Sierra attended Jordan Cross's funeral. It is implied that she now makes music with Abel De Silva long-term and that they are about to release an album. She also mentions that Abel De Silva had played the drums and gone to the roof with Jordan on the day Jordan died, and then woken up the next day in his room with a headache and no memory of what had happened, suggesting that canonically, 47 killed Jordan Cross as Abel De Silva. Sheik Salman Al-Ghazali Sheik Salman Al-Ghazali makes an appearance in Miami along with Hèctor Delgado. He can be located at the Thwack lounge. In Contracts Mode, his name is somehow turned into Abdul Sulieman. He was also present in IAGO auction in ''The Showstopper''. His outfit can be worn. Lindsey La Coeur Lindsey La Coeur is a reporter from Paris, and can be seen in the mission in Paris. She appears in Miami alongside Jay Smart. She and Jay will be filming around Miami, and some of the places they film in, include near the paddocks, on the stands and near the dock where Florida Man is fishing, and an interview with whoever wins the race. Jay Smart Jay Smart is the cameraman of Lindsey La Coeur. Lindsey and Jay can be interrupted by going in front of the camera. Grace Miller Grace Miller is the commander of the Kronstadt Mechanics in the Kronstadt Pitstop. If Moses Lee wins the race, Sierra Knox will call a detective to have Grace investigated for corporate espionage or sabotage. Maxwell Rutter Maxwell Rutter is the host of the Global Innovation Race in Miami. He is mostly in his office, but can also be seen around the podium tent. He was a racer himself back in the day, but he quit when Robert Knox got him into an accident where Rutter broke his legs and Robert Knox got half of his face burnt. He holds a grudge against both Robert and Sierra Knox. Antoine Mack Antoine Mack is the assistant of Robert Knox. He can be found from the top floor of the Kronstadt Building. There is a picture of Sierra, Robert, and Florida Man on his table. He is very protective of Robert Knox, and disdains Sierra Knox. If 47 sabotages Sierra Knox's car, Antoine Mack will neglect to notify Robert Knox of her death, as Robert Knox is reportedly too busy. Brendon Fulton Brendon Fulton is the personal bodyguard of Robert Knox. Brigitte Cabot Brigitte Cabot is the lawyer of Sierra Knox. She will follow Sierra after the race is over, and can see through 47's guard and mechanic disguises. If Sierra wins the race, a reporter can be overheard asking if Sierra's relationship with Brigitte is really just "platonic." Brigitte also acts somewhat flirtatiously around Sierra, though Sierra usually does not reciprocate. Thierry Durand Thierry Durand is a crashed Kronstadt Driver. He has problems with peeing. Turning on the sink in the bathroom will cause Thierry to be able to pee again, making him leave the office and causing the doctor to call Sierra Knox into the medical paddock. Henry Ling Henry Ling is a driver for Kowoon Heavy Industries. He can be found in the Executive Lounge. Brett Lampini Brett Lampini is a driver for Aeon. He can be found in VIP Lounge. Trevor Jones Trevor Jones is a driver for Blue Seed. His outfit can be worn. He can be found in his team shop, signing autographs. His team is also shown to be dosen't have mechanics and a garage. Not even a paddock. Edwin Schmitz Edwin Schmitz is a driver for Thwack. In A Silver Tongue, Thwack is approached by Ajit "AJ" Krish, the supposed head of Atlantide, a water bottle company. Krish wants Edwin to become the new spokesperson for Atlantide and has setup a meeting between the two. Edwin, however, is having doubts due to the company's muddy reputation and instead stays inside the Thwack Paddock to lament the situation with his partner. Andrea Pantano Andrea Pantano is a driver for Sotteraneo. She can be found in VIP Lounge. Dr. Sorenson Dr. Sorenson is a Doctor in the medical bay. He is currently dealing with Thierry Durand's issue with urinating, but if Thierry either manages to urinate or is taken care of, he will call Sierra Knox and give her a vitamin mix. He also supposedly lost a patient recently. He is named Carl Breunman in contracts mode. Alex Wiesenhauer Alex Wiesenhauer is the Kronstadt Engineer that quit. Mr. Smith Mr. Smith is the Race Marshal that was ordered to place a bomb in the car of Moses Lee. He was arrested by the event security and is being interrogated in the security building near the entrance. The bomb and a letter from Robert Knox can be found from a safe in another room in the security building. He is named Baltazar Morrison in contracts mode. Johnattan Kindane Johnattan Kindane is the tambourine man. His outfit can be worn. He is playing tambourines under the tunnel that leads from the event entry point to the dolphin fountains. Fishy Joe Fishy Joe is a man near the bathrooms and the stands, that is offering to sell a VIP Ticket. However, 47 cannot buy the tickets from him. He will however drop them if he is killed or knocked out. He is also marked as "Casual Tourist" in contracts mode, even though his outfit cannot be worn. Michael Dough Michael Dough is the flamingo mascot with a green shirt. He will be walking around the event area and then following either Sierra or Moses to the podium once one of them wins the race, and will be on the podium alongside the winner. Three-Headed Serpent Hèctor Delgado Hèctor Delgado is the brother of Rico Delgado and former lover of Andrea Martinez. He recently wrote her a letter to try to win her back, which one of the mansion guards stole from his room to spare him of embarrassment. If the letter is returned, he will give the combination to the safe of Rico Delgado in Rico's office, where Rico's Pistol can be found. If Martinez is killed, he will commit suicide. Don Fernando Delgado was Martinez's uncle according to her in-game profile, which would make Hector and Andrea cousins (albeit possibly only step-cousins, if Andrea's father married into the Delgado family after Andrea was born). Hector initially appears in The Finish Line, can be found in the Thwack paddock, talking to Salman. He also carries a cocaine brick around. Catalina Delgado Catalina Delgado was married to Rico Delgado for the last 11 years of his life. Rico got a tattoo of Catalina's face many years ago, and in the days leading up to Three-Headed Serpent she demanded that he get it modified to better resemble her, mostly because she is deeply insecure about not having aged very well. Catalina may have also felt emotionally threatened by Dalia Margolis, up until the latter's recent assassination in ''The Showstopper'' - during that mission, Andrea Martinez relayed to Dalia (perhaps jokingly) that Rico would like to marry her, to which Dalia casually teased "I'll think about it". Ironically, Dalia and Catalina are roughly the same age. Torres Piombo / The Hippie Torres Piombo is a hippie involved in the drug trade, who is very worried about having broken a souvenir designed to smuggle cocaine for the Delgado Cartel. He previously appeared in the mission ''World of Tomorrow'', where he kept to himself in an attic apartment near the Amalfi Coast. His disguise can be used in an opportunity to kill Jorge Franco. Paul Powers Paul Powers, also known as "P-Power" is an American celebrity tattoo artist, in Colombia to fix Rico Delgado's tattoo of Catalina Delgado. He does not want to go to meet Rico and can be found from the bar, trying to call his manager, Dexy (possibly Dexy Barat, the late Jordan Cross's former manager). His outfit can be worn. Mateo Luna Covarrubias Mateo Luna Covarrubias is the submarine engineer for the Delgado cartel. He hurt himself when a winch broke and can be found from the fisher village, from his house, in his underpants and with a broken arm. A Sicario is near the house, looking for Mateo. There is his engineer clothes nearby, that can be worn. Taita Taita is the shaman in the jungle. He is with Gregory M. Yeager, trying to find ingredients, in a hut. Andrea Martinez has requested him to cleanse the construction site. His outfit can be worn. He also appears in Embrace of the serpent, and he can be found in the bar. He is told by Blair Reddington to come to bless his hunting, which is a part of the challenge. Amaranto Benítez Godoy Amaranto Benítez Godoy is the hostel manager in Santa Fortuna. For some reason, he can look through the hippie disguise. The Band Pablo Benítez Farías, Whoukr Serre, Raul Covas Ibarra and a fourth unnamed person form the band in Santa Fortuna. Argeo Rodriguez Argeo Rodriguez is the foreman of the construction site in Santa Fortuna. Paola Bravo Magana Paola Bravo Magana is the secretary of Andrea Martinez. Macario Lira Negrón Macario Lira Negrón is the bartender in the Santa Fortuna's bar. His bar's basement, is one of the entrances to Delgado Cartel's smuggling caves. He has the key to the basement. His outfit can be worn. Dan Buckman Dan Buckman is the hippo whisperer that can be found near El Mijo, trying to make it feel better (in actuality, El Mijo got sick from eating the body of a drug mule that still had cocaine hidden in his body, which was fed to him by one of the cartel's muscle who was too lazy to dispose of the body by normal protocol). He is worried that Rico might feed him to El Mijo, if he doesn't get El Mijo to eat fruits again. Dióscoro Ávalos Posada Dióscoro Ávalos Posada is an engineer and a pilot for the Delgado cartel. He can be found in Jorge Franco's hut, in the Coca Fields. He had a key to Franco's hut. The Vanisher The Vanisher is the Delgado Cartel's go-to identity forger, who has an office in the basement of Rico Delgado's mansion. There is a safe with an explosive package in the room, the camera evidence, map, photocopier amongst other things. Javier Valenzuela Pedroza Javier Valenzuela Pedroza is the mansion guard who stole Hector's love letter to Andrea. He appears in The Delgado Larceny escalation as a target. Utilises Florez Aranda Utilises Florez Aranda is a shopkeeper in Santa Fortuna. Bayard Dominquez Carmona Bayard Dominquez Carmona is a mechanic in Santa Fortuna. Henry Cotto Echevarria Henry Cotto Echevarria is a shopkeeper and owner of the Gold Idol, the key to the secret treasure somewhere in Santa Fortuna. Chasing a Ghost Karan Dhar / The Kashmirian Karan Dhar, also known as The Kashmirian, is an Indian American assassin, who is wanted by the FBI for his Texas serial killings. He fled to his mother's native land to become a hitman for mobsters who hired him. He was contracted by Vinya Shah to kill Dawood Rangan. Karan decided to play both sides by telling Rangan about his hit on him. In return, Rangan contracted The Kashmirian to kill Vinya Shah. His motive is to kill both of them in order to meet the legendary Wazir Kale, The Maelstrom which he correctly deduced The Maelstrom planned to kill his former friends. His name is not found from the contract creator, but rather from a client as The Barber. His outfit can be worn. Mike Mike is the Mole in Danwood Rangan's tower. He will be interrogated by Dawood Rangan and if Dawood is not killed, he will eventually be killed by Dawood. If 47 get rid of Rangan and his bodyguards, he will escape from the tower instantly and will run to a tent in the slums, then he will equip a guard outfit from Vanya Shah's guards. He eventually head to the train yard. Gurdeep Gokhale Gurdeep Gokhale is the laundry foreman in Mumbai. His outfit can be worn. Bhavin Sagar Bhavin Sagar is the barber in Mumbai. He's currently information-broker for hire. The barber was hired to tell the Maelstrom what he knows. He struggles to find that identity. His outfit can be worn. Soham Hussain Soham Hussain is the painter in Mumbai. He is incorrectly named "Babu Raav" in the contract creator mode. His outfit can be worn. Bharath Chilamkurthy Bharath Chilamkurthy is the tailor in Mumbai. Karissma Hussein Karissma Hussein is the lead actor in Dawood Rangan's film. She despises Rangan. She is named Sukanya Devrukhkar in contracts mode. Mira Kham Mira Kham is the director of the Dawood Ranga's film. Gregory Arthur Gregory Arthur is an American actor in Dawood Rangan's film. Rima Shah Rima Shah is the assistant of Vanya Shah. She is not related to Vanya by blood, but rather the name was given to her to make her part of Vanya's royal family, after Rima had saved Vanya. Dinesh Ray Dinesh Ray is the bodyguard of Dawood Rangan. Kafe Hudsaa Kafe Hudsaa is the holy man in Mumbai. He appears in The Divine Descendance escalation as a primary target. Another Life Richard Wilson Richard Wilson, also known as the BBQ Master, is the husband of Susan Wilson and a resident of Whittleton Creek. He and his wife are hosting an outdoor party in Wilson's backyard. His name could be a reference to Richard Wilson from Dennis the Menace. His outfit can be worn. Susan Wilson Susan Wilson is the wife of Richard Wilson. She can be found from the Wilson's party, greeting and talking to guests. Multiple guests at their housewarming barbecue snoop around inside their house, which is filled with all-new furniture and other high-end luxury items - one has good reason to believe that she is secretly the author of highly successful adult romance novels. Charles Blake III Charles Blake III is a politician who is talking to voters door-to-door in Whittleton Creek, in hopes of getting more votes. His outfit can be worn. James Batty James Batty is a resident of Whittleton Creek, and has a lawsuit against Janus, and his annual landing of a helicopter, as it scares the nesting birds and a rare species of frogs. His house is under fumigation and he lives in his shed. He is very chatty and talks whenever he can. His outfit can be worn. Helen West Helen West is a sweet old lady and Janus' next door neighbor, who does Janus the favor of sewing his Ark Society robe. She is generally well-liked by everyone in the neighborhood, to whom she provides free muffins every Saturday - little do they know, she is likely a serial killer and is putting trace amounts of human brains into her muffins. In conversations with Janus, Helen confesses it was a compound in one of her muffins that killed Frank Schmidt, the owner of the house for sale in the neighborhood. It is possible Helen was engaged in an affair with Schmidt since she has a key to his bedroom in her basement. Helen has a history of interest in poison stretching as far back as her childhood when she experimented on her brother's pets. This tendency continued into her college years when she began spiking boys' drinks at parties. There was an incident where a boy fell out a window and broke his back, briely causing Helen to stop engaging in this behavior. Although Helen expresses remorse when she confesses these acts to Janus, this is likely a cover story. In her basement Helen is in the process of actively tweaking and changing the formula. She privately comments to herself that Schmidt's death was "an interesting reaction, albeit entirely unexpected." Ingredients in Helen's muffins include 2 cups white flour, 1 tablespoon baking powder, 1/2 teaspoon salt, 2 tablespoons sugar, 1 egg, slightly beaten, 1 cup milk, 1/4 cup melted butter and a brain from a jar in her basement. She also has a pistol under her pillow called Rude Ruby. Nelson Lafayette Nelson Lafayette is the nurse of Janus and a bird enthusiast. He can be seen feeding birds near the river. If the birds are scared away, he will go to give Janus, (who he dislikes), his checkup. His outfit can be worn. He is possibly related to Oscar Lafayette, as they are both medical practitioners who share the same surname. Jose Alrvarez Jose Alrvaez is the bug exterminator in Whittleton Creek. He uses sedative poison when taking care of the bugs, in order to then collect them and release them into the wilderness. He had a pet cockroach called "Pedro", when he was a kid. Pedro was killed by Jose's mother. Jose's outfit can be worn. Samir Chandra Samir Chandra is the realtor in Whittleton Creek. He has a meeting with Nolan Cassidy, concerning the empty residence in the Whittleton Creek. He can be found eating at a muffin stand. His outfit can be worn. With his name and accent, he is most likely a Indian. Gunther Mueller Gunther Mueller is the personal bodyguard of Janus. He is very cautious, he has taken Janus's cigarettes as Janus has weak lungs, he will figure out anyone's background if he doesn't recognize them and his outfit can be worn. He carries a Hackl 9S with him. Sheriff Grant Masterson Sheriff Grant Masterson is the sheriff in Whittleton Creek. His outfit can be worn, and is different to the outfits worn by the the other cops around Whittleton Creek. Spencer "The Hammer" Green Spencer "The Hammer" Green is one of the bodyguards of Nolan Cassidy. He takes Janus's incoming mail, as Nolan Cassidy wants no leaks coming out of Whittleton Creek. His outfit can be worn. He carries a Tactical Bartoli 12G with him. Dale Anderson Dale Anderson is the mailman around Whittleton Creek. He carries newspapers and a package for James Batty. His outfit can be worn. Dewitt Grammer Dewitt Grammer is the plumber around Whittleton Creek. He can be found from the Schmidt house, that is for sale. If you ring the doorbell as the realtor, he will head into the house of Helen West. Helen West can be seen wondering if Grammer has serious allergies in order for her to kill Grammer. His outfit can be worn. Aiden Kelly Aiden Kelly is the assistant of Charles Blake III, and offers people fliers to promote Charles Blake III. He is unaware of the crazy regulations that Charles Blake III has in store. His outfit can be worn. Frank Schmidt Frank Schmidt was the Providence Herald previously assigned to watch Janus before Nolan Cassidy. A resident of Whittleton Creek, Schmidt was "accidentally" killed by Helen West due to an allergic reaction. He was apparently friendly with Janus. His house has a vault that Nolan Cassidy seems to be interested about. However, Schmidt does not appear as an NPC in game. Lance Brown Hanson Lance Brown Hanson is one of the undercover agents of Nolan Cassidy. He can be found Wilson's house party. He uses a Hackl 9S Covert as his personal weapon. He is possibly the owner of Griswold Property (Also known as Hanson's house). He also appears The Covert Dispersal escalation as a primary target. Joseph Rickman & Jae Serio Joseph Rickman and Jae Serio are one of the undercover agents of Nolan Cassidy. They can be found in the garden of Helen West's house, they both disguised as gardeners. They use Hackl 9S Covert as their personal weapons. Their outfit can be worn, and Diana will inform 47 that she noticed is not worn by the locals and possibly by Nolan Cassidy's agents. Jae Serio appears as a target in The O'Leary Conflagration escalation. Bobby Ashcroft & Hollis Mack Bobby Ashcroft and Hollis Mack are one of the undercover agents of Nolan Cassidy. They can be found in the garden of Hanson's house. They both disguised as garbage men and use Hackl 9S Covert as their personal weapon. They could possibly are one of bodyguards of Janus , because both Hanson and Janus house have a secret tunnel that connect each other, so the agents are possibly hired by Cassidy or Janus. Their outfit can be worn. Daron Blumberg & Barton Rentz Daron Blumberg and Barton Rentz are one of the undercover agents of Nolan Cassidy. They can be found in Wilson's house party, they use Hackl 9S Covert as their personal weapons. They both appear as targets in The Covert Dispersal escalation. The Ark Society Cornelia Stuyvesant Cornelia Stuyvesant is a member of the Ark Society. She is an old friend of Zoe and Sophia Washington, and is likely a member of the Stuyvesant family, one of the three leading families of Providence. Christy Welch Christy Welch is a harpist and the star of the Prague Philharmonic, who was hired to play Schubert's Ave Maria at the funeral of Janus, blindfolded. Amos Dexter Amos Dexter is a member of the Ark Society. He is a businessman from Texas with a great love for alcohol and tobacco. He previously appeared in the GAMA facility in Hokkaido. Blake Nathaniel Blake Nathaniel is a treasure hunter who appears at the Isle of Sgàil. His ex-girlfriend is Sophia Washington. They broke off due to a very wanted relic, the necklace commonly referred to as the "cloud serpent". Blake Nathaniel was after this necklace for months, he had searched all around the globe to find clues, leading him to the location, but as he had found the location, (to his anger) Zoe Washington and her sister, Sophia Washington, had found the location first. Zoe and Sophia Washington and their team of "trigger happy" mercenaries destroyed everything inside the temple, using explosives, just to gain access to the room of where the necklace was kept, but Blake Nathaniel was not someone to give up, after he had activated a series of deadly traps, killing at least three of the mercenaries and nearly killing the Washington sisters, Blake took the necklace from Sophia and left. Blake Nathaniel later donated the necklace to the Ark Society, which they put on display in the treasure exhibit. If this was a way of messing with the Washington sisters, as they are the newly appointed chairwomen of the Ark Society, or to preserve this old relic is not sure as of yet. During his visit to the Isle of Sgàil, he will encounter the Washington sisters on multiple occassions, during these encounters the Washington sisters will start an argument, about the incident. He’s a reference to Nathan Drake, the Main protagonist of the Uncharted series. Also, if you listen to his dialogue, when he is talking to an architect, he is referencing the story of Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception. His outfit Can be worn. Axel Phinniger Axel Phinniger is the Master of Ceremonies. He is a successful Broadway actor but, despite his strong experience in live acting, he is incredibly nervous to perform in front of the Ark Society (especially the Washington twins) and hasn't performed for any societal ceremony before. Rita Jenkins Rita Jenkins is Janus's wake planner. Muriel Mortensen Muriel Mortensen is the Morgue Worker on the Isle of Sgàil, tending to Janus' body. Constantin Constantin is the butler of Arthur Edwards, having formerly served Janus. If he is lead into the freezer, he will remark that an identical fate befell his cousin Winston, a reference to the tutorial level of Tomb Raider II. Jason Portman Jason Portman is a member of the Ark Society and an NPC in Hokkaido. He had a facial surgery to look like Helmut Kruger, the famous model. He is the founder of Quantum Leap, which he sold to Tim Quinn. He can be found on Isle of Sgàil, with his scars and his HK Necklace. Jebediah Block / Roman Zelenko / Catherine "Kiki" Zola / Godfrey Hagen / Bernadette Craig The "Original Five", these individuals are all energy CEOs who co-founded The Ark Society in 1991. Jebediah Block is a coal baron of Terrestrial Coal, ultra-conservative climate change denier, and the sole dissenting voice in the Council's decision to embrace the Washington sisters' push towards clean energy. His outfit can be worn. Godfrey Hagen, meanwhile, is likely in charge of Hamsun Oil. Marek Sinclair Marek Sinclair is chief technical designer at Kronstadt Industries, and was responsible for the development of the poison chip embedded in the Constant Arthur Edwards' neck. He has been tasked with baiting Edwards into proving his own disloyalty by Sophia Washington, in a bid to discredit him in the eyes of the Partners. Sinclair, however, is hesitant to follow through. His outfit can be worn. Frederick Engelhorn Frederick Engelhorn was Janus' original pick as chairman of the Ark Society. He can be found waiting near Janus' bust and wreath outside the gallery. Mikhail Mikhail is the likely identity of one of Edwards' Heralds. He spoke with him regarding the mysterious circumstances surrounding Janus' alleged betrayal. Kadir Kadir is the likely identity of one of Edwards' Heralds. He spoke with him regarding Orson Mills' recent robbery in Belgium. Zachary Yates Zachary Yates is a power lawyer and corporate fixer as part of Morgan, Yates & Cohn, as well as the Ark Society. Several Ark patrons mention his 2007 defense against a hired blindfolded musician who accidentally saw too much. Jebediah Block also calls him and asks him to get dirt on the Washington sisters in order to undermine their council meeting. Yates is unsuccessful, and Block insinuates his wife cheated on him before he fires him on the spot. Meyer Meyer is likely a fixer or financial insider working for Jebediah Block. Block contacts him after firing Yates and asks for assistance, threatening him with someone known as Axelrod. The Golden Handshake Frank Winkelman A Retiring Guard in the bank. He recently won jackpot on the lottery, and is thus retiring. He holds the key to the deposit box #429, where the cronkite report is hidden. He also had a security keycard and janitor's key. Gourd and Sugar Squirrel Two Bank Robbers in the ground floor bathroom. Gourd carries a submachine gun, whilst Sugar Squirrel has a folding knife and a crowbar. However, they do not use their weapons in combat. Next to them is a bank robber disguise. The door to the bathroom is locked, and the dialogue and their outlines in instinct, are trying to suggest to the player that they are about to have sex, but then instead reveal that they are planning on robbing the bank. Their names are in reference to Pumpkin and Honey Bunny, two robbers from the Quentin Tarantino movie, Pulp Fiction. Ruby Red An Investigative Journalist. She is well known for her Exposé of Jason Portman and is currently trying to do one against Athena Savalas and the Milton-Fitzpatrick. Mr. Thomas The Job Applicant for Milton-Fitzpatrick. He can be found from the waiting area bathroom, puking in the toilet. He is named Lewis Whitesides in the contracts mode. His outfit can be worn. Mateo Pérez The Head of Security in Milton-Fitzpatrick. He has dealt in shady business before, but Athena Savalas takes it too far, and thus Mateo is planning to quit his job. He carries one of the three backup data cores and a security keycard. Fabian Mann The Head of Accounts in Milton-Fitzpatrick. He is the right-hand man of Athena Savalas. He carries one of the three backup data cores and a security keycard. Joss and Roy The IT Crew. Roy wears a green shirt and a tie, while Joss wears a blue outfit and flamingo leg slippers. They can be found in the basement playing IO Interactive’s 2003 game “Freedom Fighters”. They are a reference to Moss and Roy from the British sitcom 'The IT Crowd', also referenced by the challenge 'The IT individual'. Both their outfits can be worn. Roy will drop a security keycard if he is subdued or eliminated. Roger Jackson The Fired Investment Banker in Milton-Fitzpatrick. He is being fired for wearing sweaters, a look which Athena Savalas does not appreciate. He is named Logan Deen in the contracts mode. Melissa Chien and Kevin Nardone The Job Interviewers in Milton-Fitzpatrick. Nicole Samson The Whistleblower for Ruby Red. She has hidden the cronkite file in deposit box #429, and has they key for the deposit box on her desk. Jimmie Gladwin The Investment Banker doing Cocaine and smoking cigarettes in the second level bathroom. Tim Butch The Secretary of Athena Salvas. He does not like the IT Crew. He is named Tim Weimer in contracts mode. He is also marked as "Assistant" in contracts mode, even though his outfit cannot be worn. Jayson Leftos The Bodyguard of Athena Salvas. Strangely, he will follow Savalas to the private chamber, even the high security guard outfit had no access to the private chamber on 47. The Last Resort Jason Portman The founder of Quantum Leap who can be found in the Turtle Hut. He is seen trying to get back with his ex-girlfriend, only to get hung up on. Ljudmila Vetrova is trying to buy access to his Quantum Leap Database, but Jason Portman is against this, as he doesn't want to give Steven Bradley access to his empire, as Steven had stolen one of his earlier business plans. Jason knows Bradley works for Haven, as he had had a double booking with him the day before when the mission takes place. Dr. Singh The Doctor sent to check up on Tyson Williams. He can be found in the Manta Ray Hut. Hilde Sorbetto The mistress of Dr. Singh. She wears a golden swimsuit. She can first found in Manta Ray Hut, talking in her phone with someone named "Pamela", possibly her daughter or friend. After she hang up, she will just lay down on the chair and sunbaking. Christopher Johnson Also known as "CJ", he is the Snorkeler Instructor who can be found teaching clients at the Water Activity Center. He has the keys to Steven Bradley's jet ski as a consequence of his reckless behavior as ordered by Tyson Williams. His unique outfit can be worn. The character is possibly a reference to the youtuber “CJ” who makes videos and is famous for achieving very hard or elaborate kills. Captain Rutherford The Boat Captain who can be found at the Cocktail Bar, drinking whiskey. He seems to be looking for a treasure, and has has one of the pieces for the map to it. His unique outfit can be worn. He also shares his unusual walking animation with Janus and Jorge Franco. Mike Thompson The Bodyguard who can be found in the Villa following Tyson Williams. If 47 returns the stolen USB Stick to Tyson Williams, Thompson will be fired by Tyson. Carl Lewis The Butler who can be found in the Villa. Leah Cooper A Tech Crew member who can be found in the Security Break Room at the Server Farm. She is the thief who stole Tyson Williams' USB. Jakson Mamao The Personal Instructor who can be found in the Gym. Daniele "Chaos Agent" Carco A client who can be found in Jason Portman's hut. He is one of the three winners of the Sniper Assassin competition. Ben "Urben" Urbech The Chef who can be found in the kitchen. He is one of the three winners of the Sniper Assassin competition. Jordan "Jack 9mm" Cucci The Villa Guard who can be found at the entrance to the Villa. He is one of the three winners of the Sniper Assassin Competition. Cooper Gilliam The Bodyguard of Ljudmila Vetrova. Larry Cox The Bodyguard of Steven Bradley. The Last Yardbird Elizabeth Lang & Her Groom Elizabeth Lang is the daughter of Dorian Lang. The Last Yardbird mission is revolved around her and her unnamed groom's wedding. The Unnamed Yet Unique NPCs These include: The Priest, The Skydiver, The Hiker, The Monk, The Band (3x), The Pilot, The Photographer, The Butler, The Chef, The Driver, The Caveman The Pen and The Sword Sun Po Sun Po is the dictator of the fictional country of Khandanyang. It is unknown if he is an alias or a relative of Jin Po Han Ldong & Ma Ldong Han Ldong is a national poet of Khandanyang that defected to the United States during an United Nations meeting. He has been living in witness protection in the United States, until the Khandayangian Elite Forces of the Heavenly Guard kidnapped Han and his wife, Ma and took them to Hantu Port in Singapore, with plans to transport them into Khandayang on a freighter ship. Agent Carlton Smith As always, Carlton Smith is found in a locked cargo container stripped nude as an easter egg. Crime and Punishment Unnamed Unique NPCs Parachuter, Chef, Pilot Agent Carlton Smith He can be found hiding under a window in the prison. When the nearby locker #137 is shot, it will reveal a Druzhina 34, in reference to the Dragunov SVD in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin's St. Petersburg missions. Agent Smith will take the rifle and run out, classically only wearing his united states flag underwear. Other Side Characters Pavel Zhukov Pavel is the son of Konstantin Zhukov, Robert Knox's deceased partner. He intends to out Robert Knox's various misgivings and Mark Faba plans to kill him. Dave Ready Dave Ready is an employee of Kronstadt Industries, and worked as an ICA Insider during the first elusive target "The Undying". He is waiting at the Kronstadt reception, waiting for 47. Dave Ready will eventually go to the meeting with Mark Faba. Dave Ready had gotten into trouble with the Moreno Cartel, and ICA will help Dave with dealing with the cartel, in exchange for Dave's help. Pamela Kingsley Pamela Kingsley, also known as Pam, is a reporter for the GNN news. She first appeared in A Gilded Cage, where she had an interview planned with Claus Strandberg. She now appears in Nightcall, The Finish Line, Three-Headed Serpent, Chasing a Ghost, Another Life, and The Ark Society on the TV, reporting various news and the strange events surrounding various high-profile deaths. Timothy Yu Timothy Yu is a scientist working for Kronstadt Industries. He is a weapons technician, appearing in the first Elusive Target mission, The Undying. He will show Mark Faba around the lab, and show him the Pen, the Bomb and the Android. His outfit can be worn. Dr. Oscar Lafayette In the Mark Faba trailer, Mark Faba has a bald therapist with an outfit similar to that of Lafayette's in World of Tomorrow. It is possible that the Therapist is Doctor Lafayette. However, The Therapist was shot by Mark Faba in the trailer Category:HITMAN™ 2 Category:HITMAN™ 2 Characters